


Bite

by JuliaBloodyMeow



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Biting, Chris goes back, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Songfic, Wendigo Josh, Wendigo!Josh, angsty, but not really, but not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBloodyMeow/pseuds/JuliaBloodyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes back to the mines to set Josh free, but not everything always goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bite by Troye Sivan so you can listen to it while reading (I’m sorry btw). Also feel free to send prompts~ enjoy!

_(Listen to the song here:[Bite by Troye Sivan](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfLuWMOF6vOU&t=YTAxYjZlNWU2YjQxZDg1NWU1NGFhYTE3NzY2NmUwNmJlMTcwODRkZCx1OU5UdE9DRA%3D%3D))_

 

Josh was there, right there. In front of him, all skin and bones, self destruction and curse, the man he loved and a monster. The mines were cold and wet, but he went back anyway. He went back for Josh. He didn't when he had the chance so now he had to go back.

Chris held his breath, trying to be as still as possible. Him and Josh were glaring at each other, eyes stuck as Josh was pacing around him slowly. Like a predator with it’s prey. Josh stopped in front of Chris, taking a step closer, coming in the light. Chris felt a sob choke his whole body, his Josh didn’t look like himself, his tan skin was now deadly pale, the teeth and claws were screaming threat, and his glassy eyes and thin body whispered a low ‘help me’ that Chris could feel in his bones.

“Hey bro..”

Chris’s voice was shaky and he was so cold and scared and even like this his body craved Josh's. He tried to decipher more of Josh through the darkness of the mines and the fog his tears had brought on his glasses.  
He took a slow step closer, Josh looking at him intently. He took a second step when Josh stayed still. Soon enough he was close enough to touch Josh. One of his cheeks was ruined by the teeth, his eyes were so wide and had lost all of their colours and emotions. Chris felt sick, his heart pounding and aching. He brought a hand to Josh’s cheek, hesitantly and still so careful. He dreamed about this moment so many times, when he’ll get Josh back, he’ll bring him home and they’ll cure him or something, just take care of him and they’ll be happy again, together.

“Easy Josh”

Josh didn’t move at all, was as still as a rock and didn’t flinch or blinked when Chris’s hand finally reached his cheek. That moment had felt like an eternity. Chris was a shaking mess as Josh looked him like he was a mystical wonder to his now cursed world. He lift his clawed hand and grabbed Chris’s shoulder, Chris felt shiver run through him. Did Josh recognise him? Did he understood?  
He leaned in, he couldn’t resist the desire to kiss Josh, to get some closure. Josh didn’t move but his breathing quickened.

“Please, don’t bite”

Chris's breath was so warm again Josh’s freezing lips. It was a curse, maybe their lives would turn out like a fairy tale and a kiss could save him, Chris thought as he got even closer. Maybe he could set him free.  
When his lips finally touched Josh’s he felt a shiver run down his spine, both of paralysing fear and burning desire. Josh’s hand on his shoulder grabbed harder, hurting him a bit but not enough for him to pull away, he’ll pull away when he’ll be dead. He wasn’t leaving Josh ever again, he’ll make sure of it. To his surprise he felt a movement under his lips and opened his eyes to see Josh had closed his. He was kissing him back.  
A sob broke into Chris, his hands running in Josh’s hair, they were some spots where his hair had fall out but it was enough to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Chris let out a whine when Josh’s tongue met his, it didn’t felt like Josh’s but it tasted a bit like him. The actual taste of Josh’s mouth made his stomach twist in disgust but it was Josh. He couldn’t pull away, his own body won’t let him. _‘Cause it was Josh._ As they kissed, their tongues dancing with each other, Josh grabbed harder at Chris’s shoulder, so hard he felt it snap and heard the sound of a bone cracking right next to his ear. He let out a cry, but Josh’s hand went to his neck and kept on kissing him. So Chris let him, his own hands going to Josh’s hips, pulling him as close as possible. Chris felt Josh’s claws run over his neck as Josh let out a moan, Chris was shaking so hard he was surprised he was still standing up and his shoulder hurt so bad but Josh was responding his kiss. And had moaned in such a Josh like way.

He pulled back suddenly, leaving Chris’s mouth hang open, face flushed and tears still running down his cheeks. He brought his free hand to Chris’s hair and pulled him closer, but not kissing him yet, like he was just tasting Chris’s breath in the anticipation of another kiss. His eyes were restless, looking for something he couldn’t find over Chris’s face. His pupils blown wide as his look finally fell on Chris’s. Chris let out another sob but it was cracked by a smile. He couldn’t say who was shaking between him and Josh, they both were.

“Josh…”

Josh kissed him, it was so rough and animalistic Chris struggled to keep up, but he kissed back anyway. He felt his lungs ache for air but Josh won’t stop, their kiss so desperate and passionate. Tongues twisting, teeth hitting and then Josh’s biting into his tongue, Chris’s eyes shot open only to see a dark look he’d never saw in Josh’s eyes before. Chris’s breathing stopped and his heart did as well when he felt Josh’s claws pierced into his neck. His shaking stopped, his breathing stopped and his head was burning. He chocked out a bit of blood that Josh licked at the corner of his mouth in a trail, up to his cheekbone where he also licked a tear. Chris was shaking again and crying as Josh looked at him with hunger, sadly not the kind of hunger he was used to and had hoped for. He thought Josh had recognised him, was still in love with him. Apparently there was no more hope for them, no fairy tale, and Chris liked this fate better than living without Josh.

_At least he didn’t bite_ ,thought Chris, a single tear running down his cheek before Josh ripped his head off with a shriek. Falling to the ground, tears burning both of their eyes.


End file.
